The Beginning
by Temptation's Prophetess
Summary: But all children must grow up, and this boy was no exception. So he grew. He grew until he was no longer a boy, but a man of seventeen. And this is where our story really begins. The first seventeen years of Edward Masen's life.


A/N: Hi guys! New story again. This was inspired in history class. It's going to be Edward's life in three parts. The sequel to this story should be up soon, hope you like it.

P.S. qtktkat, please don't kill me! You knew this was coming, I showed you in history class!

The Beginning

* * *

Once upon a time, a baby boy was born into a doting, loving family. The year was 1901. They christened him Edward Anthony Masen; after his father. But the years passed quickly, and so he grew. He grew and he grew and he grew until he was no longer a baby but a boy of eight.

He was a beautiful boy, with his mother's large green eyes and coppery bronze hair. And oh, the perfection that radiated from him! For indeed, he was perfect. He excelled at his lessons, had a strong set of morals, and went about his days in a state of bliss; the bliss that came to him straight from his loving parents.

But all children must grow up, and this boy was no exception. So he grew. He grew and he grew and he grew, until he was no longer a boy, but a man of seventeen. This is where our story really begins.

For you see, though he had many friends, and was surrounded by attendants in his waking hours, he was lonely. He longed for a companion, someone to share all his days with; a wife. Yet though there were many who would have him – for his looks and riches did not go unnoticed – he wanted none of them.

In his eyes, none of them could measure up to the beauty _she_ possessed; none carried themselves with her grace; and none could make him laugh as shewould. He knew that somewhere, she was waiting for him. It was just a matter of finding her.

His parents, however, had different plans. They knew that they would soon die, though not from what, and they wished to see their son wed and with an heir before that time came.

When they told their son of this wish, he was angry. He refused to marry someone he didn't love.

But you must understand. They were not cruel. They were not sinful, nor were they malicious. They simply wanted what was best for their son. They didn't know that by pursuing their desire, they made him deeply unhappy. And so, they did not yield to his unspoken wish.

For nearly two weeks, their house was a battlefield, as son waged war again mother and father. It was then that the sickness struck.

Spanish Influenza, brought back from Europe by the returning soldiers of the First World War.

They were rushed to the hospital, where Edward's father died minutes after arrival. Upon hearing this news, Edward's mother resolved that his fate would not be shared with his son. She began to nurse the already delirious Edward from her own hospital bed.

Their doctor, Carlisle Cullen, could only shake his head at her behavior. He knew it was useless; those who became delirious rarely lived. She was damaging her chances of survival further by attempting to save him. But nothing he said seemed to register with her.

After three days of this, it was clear both mother and son were doomed. Elizabeth Masen, now too weak to protest, watched her son being lifted out of her bed and onto a separate one. She knew they were dying, but her calculating mind was working on an escape plan for her baby. _The doctor._

The more she thought about it, the more it made sense. There was something about him, something inhuman. If anyone could make sure Edward would survive, it would be him.

From this thought came a plan, and from this plan came an action.

Elizabeth Masen extracted from the doctor one promise: The doctor would do everything in his power to save Edward.

That done, she succumbed to the fever, losing consciousness. She died within the hour.

In the hustle and bustle of fever ravaged Chicago, nobody noticed Edward Masen's disappearance. He slipped through the cracks; just another faceless body no one would remember. For he was indeed gone.

In a small, dark house just outside of Chicago, Edward Cullen was waking up to discover what he had become.

How's that for suspensful! Let me know what you think!


End file.
